Something that we're not
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Silly crappy one-shot for all my Staubrey fans. Stacie loves Aubrey, but Aubrey can never love her. Crap summary, but I hate them anyway. M for language and AC.


**Greetings mortals, I have returned. So, I just realized that I'm a total aca-bitch. I've written shit for Mitchsen and Chaubrey, however, to all my Staubrey fans, I have left you high and dry. This is a most inexcusable grievance, and I feel the need to immediately rectify this. So, now I give you all this. **

**Bechloe guys out there, I got nothing for you... I adore Aubrey, and if there is no Aubrey, there is no fic. I sowweeeeee! Guys, for those that care, Chapter 9 for LOAD is almost done. It'll be up in a few days hopefully.  
**

**Also, final thing, none of my one shots are betaed. So all mistakes are mine. I do my best, but if this isn't the quality that y'all are use to, sorry! I do my best, but I suck at writing, and yet I persist any ways.**

**Anyway, you guys came for a fic not my ramblings, so I own nothing, not Pitch Perfect, none of the characters, blah, blah, blah, ONWARDS!**

* * *

When you think of Aubrey Posen, you'd think poise, perfection, control, and other stuff, boring shit like that, right? The idea of one night stands or casual sex wasn't something that most people usually associated with Aubrey, which was exactly the way that she wanted it. However, Aubrey had well... She had needs, and she didn't exactly have time for a relationship, so when the urges became too much, Aubrey, well she went out to a club, got drunk, took someone home, and then that was the end of things.

Yeah, Stacie was shocked when she learned this, but hey, she wasn't going to complain. A night with Aubrey was a night with Aubrey. What's there to complain about?

Except that Stacie didn't want this to be just a one time thing.

* * *

"Mmm" Stacie sighed as she awoke. "Mornin' beautiful."

"Good Morning Stacie." Aubrey said, walking into the bedroom, in the clothes from her morning run.

"Why aren't you in bed with meeeee? And why do you have clothes on" Stacie pouted. "You're suppose to be here snuggling with me, keeping me warm."

"Because I see no need to be." Aubrey said, collecting Stacie's clothes that were strewn around the room.

Stacie scrunched up her face in confusion. They had sex, right? So, shouldn't AUbrey be cuddling up next to her, ya know, being all cute and shit?

""but we had sex..." Stacie said slowly. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Stacie, last night was a one time thing." Aubrey said crisply. "I needed to let go a bit, you were there, and that's all. I figured that considering your reputation, that you wouldn't mind. Now, would you like breakfast before you leave, or do you wish to take your leave now?"

"Damn Bree." Stacie said, shocked. "I never took you to be the one night stand kind of person."

"Relationships are a waste of time at this of my life." Aubrey replied, unfazed by Stacie's comment. "One night stands as you call them are simply my way of taking care of that aspect of my life. Now I repeat, do you want breakfast before you leave, or are you just going to leave. I have class in an hour, and I cannot waste any more time with this conversation."

"Yeah, breakfast would be great..." Stacie said, still shocked by this side of Aubrey. Here she was thinking that she finally got the girl, and now she's just a play thing? Something to satisfy Aubrey's needs? Oh, if that was how Aubrey was going to play, Stacie could play that game too.

"Very well." Aubrey said, throwing Stacie's clothes to her, then walking out of the room into the en suite bathroom. "After I have cleaned myself up, I'll make breakfast. You can use the bathroom in the hall if you'd like."

"What if I want to shower with you?" Stacie asked, throwing in one of her trademark winks.

"Then I'd say that this is most unfortunate for you." Aubrey said. "I am on a time crunch, and I do not have time for a quickie in the shower. Now, I take my leave."

With that said, Aubrey turned away and walked into the bathroom without giving Stacie a second glance.

"That's cold Posen..."Stacie whispered into the now empty room as she heard the shower being turned on in the next room.

* * *

To say that breakfast was tense and awkward, would actually be incorrect. It was actually kind of... pleasant. Stacie was rather familiar with one night stands, and Aubrey was a gracious host. She was far more considerate then most of the guys (and girls) that usually took Stacie home. To bad she didn't know about morning sex, but whatever.

"This is really good Bree." Stacie said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Thank you." Aubrey said, not looking up from her notes. "However, it is neither polite nor proper to speak with your mouth full of food. Please refrain from doing so in the future."

Stacie laughed. Yeah, that was Aubrey, but honestly, Stacie wouldn't have it any other way. But Aubrey didn't have to know this...

"So whu." Stacie said, her mouth full of toast. "you dun like me tarkin wif my mouf full?"

"No, I don't." Aubrey said, still not looking up from her notes. "You're childish antics are not amusing. Now, are you done, because I need to leave in 10 minutes."

Stacie swallowed her food before talking this time. "Yeah, I'm almost for breakfast Bree. Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No." Aubrey said, finally looking up from her notes. "You may leave."

"Weeeeeelll..." Stacie said, not really wanting to leave quite yet. "I'd feel like an ass if I just left without helping."

"Very well then. If you could take the plates in and place them in the dish washer, that would be greatly appreciated." Aubrey said, standing up.

"Okay." Stacie said, taking Aubrey's plate and her own. "Damn Bree... You got a nice set up here."

"Thank you." Aubrey as she finished clearing the table. "However, it is not my own. My father believes that if I was in a dorm, that there would be undue distractions, so he pays for this flat."

"Damn" Stacie whistled. "I wish my folks would pay for something like this."

Aubrey didn't respond, but instead finished cleaning up. Stacie sighed. Aubrey was certainly a tough nut to crack, but Stacie wasn't one to be deterred that easily.

"So, what class do you have?" Stacie asked

"Interpreting the constitution." Aubrey said

"Sounds boring." Stacie said yawning. "Too bad you can't skip."

"While it may not be the most interesting class, it is necessary." Aubrey said primly. Damn, would the girl ever just chill?

"You know..." Stacie said, trailing her fingers up Aubrey's arm "I could make it worth your while if you stayed."

"Tempting, but no." Aubrey deadpanned, completely unfazed by Stacie's flirting.

"Oh boo." Stacie pouted. "Are you sure you can't just skip this once?"

"I'm positive." Aubrey replied, still completely unfazed by Stacie. "Now, I need to leave. You can stay for a bit longer here if you need, take a shower, freshen up. Just lock the door on your way out."

"Well..." Stacie said, a mischievous smirk in place. "What if I was still here when you got back."

"I'll be out all day, so I doubt that you'll still be here." Aubrey said, now walking to the door.

Stacie sighed. Did this woman really not get what she was saying?

"Bree," Stacie said, halting Aubrey at the door, "Was this only a one time thing?"

"Yes." Aubrey replied "Hence the term, one night stand. Now I really need to be going, so, could you please move?"

"Well, what if I didn't want this to be a one time thing?" Stacie asked

"Then I suppose that's most unfortunate." Aubrey said, clearly exasperated. "I don't do relationships, or anything like that."

"What if I didn't want a relationship though?" Stacie asked coyly

"Pardon?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"We could you know, be friends with benefits." Stacie said. "You know, warm bed when you need it, and no strings attached."

"Really Stace?" Aubrey asked, incredulous "Are you kidding?"

"Nope." Stacie said, pushing Aubrey back into the room, slamming the door. "You know, you're really hot, and last night was great. I'm not looking for a relationship, and neither are you, but to be honest, the bar scene's getting kinda old."

"For serious?" Aubrey asked. Damn, Stacie already spelled this out for her, how else was she suppose to say this.

"Yeah." Stacie said patiently. "I mean, isn't going out whenever you need a little loving a bit old? Wouldn't it be better if you could just, ya know call me up when you need me?"

"I suppose..." Aubrey said slowly. "But what about you?"

Now Stacie was confused. "What about me?"

"You know, what about you?" Aubrey asked. "What about when you need, or want me?"

"Well then I call you up" Stacie said simply. God, Aubrey was so fucking smart, but did she not really get friends with benefits?

"I'm usually quite busy though." Aubrey said "I don't have a lot of free time, and I usually can't drop everything to-"

_Ah... There's the reason._ Stacie thought. Of COURSE that would be Aubrey's issue with the whole thing. Not the whole casual sex thing. It would be what Stacie demanded from her. Typical Aubrey.

"Then you don't come." Stacie said simply. "They put the friends part there for a reason. Friends get that shit happens. I'm a big girl. There's a bar by Barden, and ya know he's a hunter, so its fine."

"I suppose..." Aubrey said slowly. Stacie would swear that she could see the cogs turning in the blonde's pretty little head. "The same will be so on my end then. I guess this could work-"

"Of course it'll work!" Stacie exclaimed. Damn, did Aubrey REALLY have to mull this over so much?

"I suppose." Aubrey said, "But won't things get a bit weird? You know I have no wish for a relationship, and I value your friendship Stacie. What should happen if feelings should develop."

_They already have_ Stacie thought morosely... But Aubrey didn't have to know that yet.

"They won't on my end." Stacie said confidently as she could. "Will all be good on yours?"

"Of course!" Aubrey huffed, as though she was offended by Stacie's question. _ouch._ "I just had to ensue all would be well."

"So the this is a thing now?" Stacie said hopefully

"Yes. I suppose it is." Aubrey said, with a small smile. "But I still want you gone by the time I return Conrad."

"That's cold Posen." Stacie said, feigning hurt. Though truthfully, not all was fake,

"Suck it up." Aubrey said with a smirk before she slipped out the door.

"Damn..." Stacie said to the now empty room. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

Over the next three weeks, there was little visible change in Stacie and Aubrey's relationship. Stacie still endlessly flirted with everyone and Aubrey still bitched out everyone. Outside of the Bellas, they interacted very little, and when they would pass each other in the halls, they'd only exchange a polite hello, and then continue about their way. The only real difference was that Stacie was over Aubrey's every other day and they'd fuck.

For Aubrey, this was perfect. Stacie was always available, and only twice did Stacie ever actually call her. Gone were the days of careful planning for nights out, and instead, whenever the urge struck, Stacie was only just a phone call away. Everything was excellent, and what was even better, was that Stacie's attitude towards her remained the same, and never once was the subject of a relationship even brought up.

Stacie, this arrangement was pure torture. Every time Aubrey called, Stacie would rush about to be able to go see her, because even though it pained her, a little time with Aubrey was better then no time at all. Plus Aubrey was fantastic in bed, so you know. Each time that Stacie called Aubrey, she'd fret and worry herself until she finally broke down.

The worst part though, would be after they were done. Every time, Stacie had to bite her tongue to make sure that she wouldn't say anything stupid. How badly she wanted to just whisper 'I love you' to Aubrey. The way that Aubrey's skin would be slightly flushed, the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead, the way her hair would be messed up, even the smell... especially the smell actually. It all just drove Stacie wild. But for the sake of their friendship. For Stacie to even have a small spot in Aubrey's life, she had to stay quiet. She had to pretend that she was content with life. She had to play the role she was given, or face the consequences, and at the current time, such consequences were unthinkable.

But every time Stacie was around Aubrey. Each time she was with Aubrey, it slowly eroded her control. It was only a matter of time before she slipped up. She just prayed to God that Aubrey wouldn't freak and cut her out of her life. Call her dramatic, but Stacie would have preferred death over to that.

"SHIIIIIT! STACIE!" Aubrey screamed. "FUUUUUCK!"

Stacie smirked from her position beneath Aubrey. God, Aubrey was loud in bed. Stacie always knew when she was doing something right, and tonight was no exception.

"Fuck! Right there Stace!" Aubrey panted.

A few thrust later, Aubrey was falling off the edge, screaming Stacie's name. Stacie couldn't help the small smile on her face as she watched Aubrey. Though she would deny it if asked, her favorite sound in the entire world right now was Aubrey screaming her name. That was far better then any club beat or song. Of course, Aubrey actually liked her, that would be so much better, but for now, she'd enjoy this, and if she closed her eyes, she could imagine that Aubrey really felt something for her.

"Ugh.." Aubrey said, finally recovering from their activities. "Thanks for that Stace."

"What are friends for?" Stacie said with a flirty wink to cover up her recent thoughts. God only knows how Aubrey would react if she knew.

"Yeah." Aubrey said chuckling. "Now its your turn though."

With a smirk, Aubrey flipped them. Stacie couldn't help but to admire the way that Aubrey's hair fell over her shoulder as she hovered above her. Fuck, Aubrey was so beautiful, that it fucking hurt sometimes. Stacie really should be happy that she was able to be with Aubrey, but she couldn't help it. She wanted, no, needed more. Damn the consequences, she couldn't pretend anymore.

"Wait." Stacie said suddenly, before Aubrey had a chance to do anything.

"Shit, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Aubrey asked, concerned. Check off another thing Stacie loved about Aubrey. She was so kind and caring. She was truly beautiful inside and out.

"I can't- I just-" Stacie choked. She knew what she wanted to say, but the fear of Aubrey's rejection was stopping her.

"Stace, what's wrong?" Aubrey said, rolling off. "You know you can tell me anything."

Stacie's heart melted at this. Aubrey was so perfect, that sometimes it was just too much, Which is why she had to do this. No more pretending. Come rejection or acceptance, Stacie couldn't just keep this up.

"I can't do this anymore Aubrey" Stacie said quietly. Seeing the confusion in Aubrey's eyes, Stacie hurried on before Aubrey had a chance to say anything. "Aubrey, I love you. I can't just keep pretending that I don't. I can't keep pretending that I'm fine just being your fuck buddy or even your friend. I know how you feel about relationships and shit like that, but I can't help it. I may be selfish, but I want us to be something more. No, screw that, I need us to be more. If you reject me, I get it, and I promise to never say anything again, but I can't just keep pretending anymore. I just can't."

Through out this, Aubrey was strangely silent, her face completely devoid of emotion. She listened to everything Stacie had to say, never once saying anything. Sitting stoically through everything, Stacie couldn't tell what Aubrey was thinking. Even now that Stacie was done, Aubrey just sat there, face betraying nothing, saying nothing, just sitting there.

"Aubrey, please say something." Stacie pleaded.

"What's there to say?" Aubrey said quietly, so quietly, had Stacie not been straining to hear what she said, she wouldn't have heard her.

"Anything, please!" Stacie begged.

"Stacie, you're a wonderful, beautiful person, and a great friend," Aubrey said gently, "but like you said, I do not want a relationship. I'm sorry that you feel this way, and I wish that I could feel something for you, but I don't. I do hope that we can remain friends, but if not, I understand."

Everything stopped for Stacie. Aubrey didn't want her. Stacie was a fool, and fell in love with the one person that could never love her back. After years of rejecting boys and girls who claimed they loved her, she now felt their pain. Oh the irony of life.

_Karma's a fucking bitch_ Stacie thought. God, and the fact that Aubrey did her best to let Stacie down gently. How could she be mad? Actually, she didn't feel anything right now. She just felt kind of empty.

"Stacie?" Aubrey asked quietly, breaking Stacie out of her reverie "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Stacie said. "I'll be alright.

She would be too, hopefully. She could bounce back. She would, given time. Love sucks, and this was a lesson that Stacie had to learn first hand. Thankfully Aubrey hadn't flipped, and she could still be friends with her. Yeah, Stacie would be alright. She always was in the end.


End file.
